


Legendary Relations

by Screw_usernames



Series: Legendary Relations [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animal Genitalia, Anthro, Anthro on Anthro, Anthro on Feral, Autofellatio, Bovine, Cervine, Cetacean, Choice, Crustacean, Cunnilingus, Descriptive Details, Digitigrade, Double Anal Penetration, Elements, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feline, Fellatio, Feral, Feral on Feral, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Furry, Gangbang, Gen, Interspecies Sex, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Lizard, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plantigrade, Possible Tags listed, Rimming, Scalie, Size Difference, Unguligrade, Vaginal Penetration, anal penetration, avian - Freeform, canine, dragon - Freeform, foot job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screw_usernames/pseuds/Screw_usernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationships between the legendary pokemon. (Various scenarios and open to requests)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was my top hit story on FanFiction.net and there was a complaint it was too explicit so It's being posted here.

Legendary Pokémon list:

Gen 1: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo,

Gen 2: Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho_oh, Lugia, Celebi,

Gen 3: Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys,

Gen 4: Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Phione, Heatran, Regigigas, Arceus,

Gen 5: Victini, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Meloetta, Genesect,

Gen 6: Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygaurde

Alphabetical:

Arceus, Articuno, Azelf, Celebi, Cobalion, Cresselia, Darkrai, Deoxys, Dialga, Genesect, Giratina, Groudon, Heatran, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Keldeo, Kyogre, Kyurem, Landorus, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Manaphy, Meloetta, Mesprit, Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres, Palkia, Phione, Raikou, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Reshiram, Suicune, Terrakion, Thundurus, Tornadus, Victini, Virizion, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zapdos, Zyguarde

So here's the layout:

1\. Say how many legendaries in chapter.

2\. Choose which legendaries. (Options above)

3\. Tell genders (I don't write yuri f/f but if ite good I can try)

4\. Give scenario (Will NOT write anything involving scat, death, or severe body mutilation)

Just send it in reviews or pm. If you want to remain anonymous I guess that's okay but I do want to give credit to the people for their ideas.


	2. Ho-oh x Lugia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower duo living out their fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it so the legendary Pokemon can choose which gender they are in this compilation of lemons and touching events (prior to legendary beliefs for some).

Lugia was going by about his business when he was caught up flying around and glimpsed at Ho-oh and his beautiful wings. He was almost mesmerized but snapped out of it quickly. He reminisced on earlier times.

-Flashback-

The two birds flew together laughing and playing as they were young and oblivious to the mischief they'd cause in their childish antics. "Lugia, we've been flying around for so long now, wanna take a rest."

"Sure." They returned to the grassy hill, feet caressing the soft and silky green weed as they landed. The two laid back and stared into each other's eyes. Both studying the other. Sizing each up. Looking down from their waist slowly moving up. Lugia took note of Ho-oh's beautiful feathers and the red hue that was reflected by the light. Ho-oh admired the contrasting white and blue on his friend's chest. They two sets of eyes tracked to the opposite's face and remained. An obvious blush exposed itself under their eyes and above their beaks. "Ho-oh..."

"Yes Lugia?"

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"Sometimes..." Lugia's wing touched Ho-oh's. "Ho-oh, I really enjoy your company."

"Me too Lugia." Ho-oh quickly thought up something devious. "Lugia..."

"Hm?"

"You have something on your beak."

"I do?" Ho-oh nodded. "Well can you get it off?" Ho-oh smiled then leaned in and kissed Lugia. Lugia happily accepted the kiss and opened his mouth more for easier access. The kiss broke apart a short while after it began. They both smiled at each other. "So did you get it off?"

"I'm pretty sure I did." Lugia licked his beak.

"No... I think you missed it."

"Let me take care of that then." Ho-oh leaned into Lugia and rolled onto his chest.

"Comfty?"

"Yes." They both leaned into a soulful kiss. And from that point on they'd be one of the closest Poke couples in the world.

-End Flashback-

Lugia shook his head and realized that he had been following Ho-oh. He smiled but inwardly he couldn't contain himself. He continued to follow the flying bird waiting to see how long it'd take him to notice that he was there. Ho-oh was asleep while flying yet he still flew as if he was traveling somewhere and he was more determined than anyone to get there. Half an hour seemed to have passed with no luck to a reluctant Lugia. Ho-oh still hadn't risen from his slumber. A small frown appeared on the now saddened Lugia. He still followed in hopes of catching up with an old friend. Ho-oh awoken five minutes later and turned about spasmodically trying to look for key figures to locate which region he's in. He turned and saw an old friend and to his surprise he was smiling again. Ho-oh stopped and flapped his wings to keep him in place. "Hey Lugia, how are you?"

"Doing good. Just traveling looking for an old friend." Lugia gradually made his way to him and gave him a hug.

"Did you find him?" Lugia chuckled than sarcastically said, "Don't ask silly questions."

"But you love silly questions Lugi." Lugi was a little pet name Ho-oh had given him when they were younger.

"Haven't heard you call me that in a long time Hoenn."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long." Lugia leaned in and kissed his beak. They rested and slowly descended down to the ground. They landed in a forest type area. Ho-oh leaned onto Lugia's shoulder.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere special." Lugia wrapped his wing around Ho-oh and walked with him. Ho-oh looked around the forest.

"This place, it's so... I can't say exactly. It's unfamiliarly familiar." Lugia smiled.

"You could say." There was a reflection of green and a bright light through the clearing. They walked passed and Ho-oh was surprised to what laid in front of his eyes. The grassy plains.

"How did you?"

"I know my way around." Ho-oh happily jumped up and gave Lugia a quick peck on the cheek. Ho-oh ran out to the fields and pulled Lugia with him. The sun illuminated down on the field showing off the emerald grass that lay across the vast land mass. Ho-oh couldn't contain himself and went searching for one thing, And Lugia knew exactly what that was. Ho-oh wasted no time in his efforts to find it. He scoured the grass, smelled and was looking for the right feeling until he hit it.

"Lugi! Come quick! I found our old spot." Lugia bounced over to him in a hurry. There was a slight indentation in the grass and ruffled grass that outlined a much smaller Ho-oh and Lugia. They smiled and laid down adding a new imprint over their older one. "It's so nice to be with you again. It's like the old days." Lugia chuckled at his remark.

"Well, it's not all, like the old days."

"How so?"

"Well, first either of us would do something like... This." Lugia placed his arms around Ho-oh.

"Go on..."

"Then one of us would say something sweet like... 'I've missed you so much, and now that you're here I want us to be together forever.' " Lugia smiled. Ho-oh continued.

"Then we'd lean in close, the distance between our faces shortening. Our beaks gradually inching to press together, yearning for connection. We stop and relish the moment. Our breath is felt on the other's face. We slowly crack our beaks open to allow the other access and seal the deal." The two kiss. The beak lock, more passionate than any other kiss engaged by the two before. It was real, they were in love and it was fine with their backs laying in the grass, together. All they wanted now, was to make this last. Ho-oh rolled on top of Lugia. Lugia only embraced it. Ho-oh nuzzled Lugia. Lugia wrapped his wings around the bird. Ho-oh rested his head under Lugia's chin. Lugia smiled. "I need you Lugi." Lugia's eyes widened. They both sat up. "Take me, so we'll always be together." Lugia nodded. He kissed Ho-oh then let him go. Ho-oh laid on his back. Lugia's soft pink member came out of it's slit, much like a dolphin's, a good 17 inches in length, slender but wide. He pushed in slowly, watching Ho-oh's facial expression as he penetrated into his cavity. Ho-oh nodded for him to continue. Lugia pushed his full length in then pulled out until his tip was all that was left inside. Ho-oh moaned out in pleasure. "Faster... Please." Ho-oh knew that Lugia was only going slow because he didn't want to hurt him but Ho-oh didn't care. Lugia continued pumping in and out of him at a steady pace. Ho-oh writhed on the grassy hill beneath him, loving every second of this treatment. Euphoria surged through the two connected entities. Lugia began pounding into Ho-oh faster and harder. Ho-oh screamed out his lover's name as his body quaked. Lugia's member twitched as a long ribbon of pre shot out of the tip and coated his walls. Ho-oh's member came out but was sandwiched in between Lugia and his bellies. Much like Lugia's it was slender and a good 16.5 inches. Lugia still hammered down further into his now lubricated cavity. Lugia tried to go as far in as possible and hit a small mass. Ho-oh let out a very lustful growl. "Keep doing that Lugi, and don't ever stop!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Lugia rammed his prostate multiple times. His wet cock twitching inside of him spraying pre all over, coating his interior. Ho-oh moaned and groaned, voice hindered with an ample amount of pure love.

"Lugi, I love you." Lugia leaned forward to kiss him, and Ho-oh met him half way. Lugia still commenced plowing him. Ho-oh felt his dick twitch as pre shot out multiple times, coating their bellies. Lugia felt his knot beginning to swell up yet still thrusted into Ho-oh determined to finish. Lugia's knot pushed in and popped out of Ho-oh which caused him to yell out and cum simultaneously. While in the mix of Ho-oh's ejaculation another process took place, his body changed in the blink of an eye to that of a female's. Hoenn's breathing slowed. "Lu... Lugia..." Lugia looked at the female before him a bit shocked that it was Hoenn. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself and just flip genders." Hoenn's voice full of sorrow, as tears swelled in her eyes.

"It's okay Hoenn. I still love you." He kissed her. She was surprised at first but still kissed back. Lugi moved up and entered her again. He pushed in slowly as Hoenn never felt this before. Her body shook as he slowly Proceeded. He hit a thin barrier, knowing exactly what it was he asked. Are you ready. She nodded for him to continue. He penetrated through the thin wall. Hoenn winced in pain for a few seconds as a small shock coursed through her nerves. A tear rolled down her cheek. Lugia leaned to her face and licked the tear away. "There's no need to  
cry my love, I'll be here for you." Hoenn smiled. Lugi delved deep into her with ease. Her body tingled with excitement. The feeling was alien yet enjoyable to her. Lugi's knot swelled to about half size and was still expanding. Lugi pushed himself into her and slipped the knot in before it completely inflated to full size. He continued to thrust into her, only pushing deeper and deeper. Lugi's heart rate sped up and his breathing quickened. "Hoenn, I'm close." His member twitched again shooting a small amount of pre. He thrusted more and more determined to not end too soon. With his last few thrusts he hit her g-spot which caused her to groan. She clenched and he let loose a powerful roar and unleashed his mighty orgasm deep within her womb. The gush that hit her sent her wild. She moaned out as she was filled, belly protruding from the amount and volume. Lugi panted and lifted a wing to her face and to rub her belly. She pressed his wing against her face with her own, and placed the other wing on top of his on her belly. They say those who gaze upon Ho-oh are granted eternal happiness. For Lugia, his eternal happiness was knowing that Ho-oh and him would always be together. Lugia smiled at her and kissed her beak to which she kissed back. He rubbed her belly knowing that it was only his seed that made her look like this but he would be joyed if she really were pregnant. To raise a young ling together would be the second best thing to happen, for being with his most prized possession is the first. He smiled at her belly then opened his beak. "Hoenn?"

"Yes my love?"

"Would you want to..."

"Hm?"

"To..." She smiled.

"To, what?"

"To raise an egg together?" She blushed then kissed him.

"I'd love to." Lugi's knot deflated and he pulled out of her.

"Looks like I'll have to get you during mating season." He chuckled.

"Well, not exactly. I do grant eternal happiness, so I think I can work something out." Lugi kissed Hoenn.

"You're the best!" The two lovers hugged. "Hoenn, I'm so glad I found you today."

"Me too." They kissed then drifted into slumber.

-The Next Day-

Hoenn looked up into the sky as she awoken. The sun was about to rise. She smiled. Hoenn looked down at Lugi.

"We should see this together." She gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" Lugi was still pretty drowsy from last night.

"I want you to see the sun rise."

"Sure." He wiped his eyes and leaned into her. They watched as the blue sky was filled with red orange and blue as the bright sun began to peak over the mountain top. "It is beautiful." Hoenn looked down at the grass and picked up an egg. Everything worked out. Lugi smiled with joy at the pearly white egg with a large blue spot on it. He cradled the egg warming it with love that only a father could give. "What more could I ask for?"

"How about another egg?"

"Aww you shouldn't have..." Lugi nuzzled her. She revealed an egg that was red and had large a cream colored spot in the center. It'll just be a matter of days before they hatch. A tear swelled up in Lugi's eye. "You really do grant eternal happiness. And you have made me the happiest Pokemon in this region." Hoenn nuzzled him.

-Time Skip few days later-

Hoenn and Lugi were bundled up together protecting their eggs inside their make shift den the Lugia had made in the side of the hill a few days prior. Lugi walked to the entrance and looked out smiling. He walked back to Hoenn who was waking up. "How are they?"

"They're almost there."

"As long as they're okay that's fine with me." She smiled. A small crack appeared on the shell of the white and blue egg.

"One's hatching!" A small beak of a Lugia broke through the shell and chirped. More cracks surrounded the hole and the small Lugia broke out and stretched it's tiny wings. It blinked and looked up at its two parents.

"Ma-ma? Da-da?" The tiny Lugia huddled up next to Hoenn and lifted his wings gesturing to be picked up. Hoenn smiled.

"Well aren't you just adorable." The small Lugia smiled and cooed while nuzzling against Hoenn's beak. The connection between the two was strong. The bond between Mother and Child, she would do anything and everything to protect him at all costs.

"Mrah~" she kissed the Lugia's head. Lugi looked to the other egg smiling. The red egg had cracks flowing throughout the shell. Lugi patiently waited. A small yellow beak pierced the shell, which immediately shattered all round the Ho oh. It shivered and quickly ran to the largest source of heat it could find. The tiny bird huddled up next to Lugi's belly. The ho-oh pressed up against him absorbing as much warmth as possible.

"Here sweetie I think this'll be better." He picked the tiny bird up and held it close to his heart. "That better." The Ho-oh looked up and nodded. "Daddy!" The Ho-oh nuzzled Lugi's beak.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Well let's check." Hoenn raised the small Lugia above her head and scratched its chin. A small pink penis rolled out of his slit.

"Hehe just like his father." The small Lugia smiled and squirmed. "Okay okay." She brought him down to her face again and nuzzled him. He held on to her beak and nuzzled back. Lugi lifted the Ho-oh in front of him and pinched the scruff of its neck. The slit was larger and opened slightly.

"She's like you." Lugi smiled and brought her back to his chest. "I was thinking, Sebastian for him."

"And she'll be Chryst."

"Perfect." Sebastian chuckled and still held on to Hoenn's face.

"You wanna go see daddy?"

"Mrah?"

"Why don't you go to mommy huney?"

"Mhm." She let go and walked over to Hoenn wanting to be picked up. Hoenn picked her up. Sebastian flew over to Lugi.

"Da-da! Mrah~" he nuzzled him.

"Mrah?"

"Mraah~" Lugi chuckled.

"What's that noise you're making son?"

"Mraaah~"

"Hehe. That's adorable." Chryst was silent but enjoyed family. Ho-oh smiled.

"It's okay baby girl. Mommy loves you. Do you love mommy?" She nodded. "That's my precious." This would work, a family.


	3. Dialga x Palkia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masters of time and space learn to deal with their feelings for each other.

The masters of time and space. The creators of the virtual universe. They say time is irrelevant to space. Likewise, Space can exist without time. At least, that's contrary to popular human belief. What they fail to realize, and even Pokémon know this, is that they couldn't be any closer than they are.

The two masters can often be seen arguing over something, and as usual they were starting off the day. "What the HELL Palkia?! It's 5 in the morning!"

"It's not like you were sleeping or anything." Palkia retorted.

"And what if I was?!"

"Yeah right, the almighty controller of time needs to sleep."

"I am sick and tired of you always doing this! Why can't you ever treat me like I'm your equal."

"Durrp. Don't be an Idiot, Arceus made me first." Dialga blushed.

"Would you just stop treating me like you're better than me?!" Palkia had a smug grin.

"Nope, can't because I am." Dialga blushed again and felt defeated.

"Why are you such a jerk?" He said under his breath. Palkia used Spacial Rend and left. Dialga stood there blushing. 'Rrg! Why is he so difficult? But why do I feel this way? When we used to argue before, I never felt like this. And he'd wake me up around the same time. I.. I don't know anymore. Uggh. I think I should talk to Giratina, he should know what to do. Off to the distortion realm.' Dialga thought to himself as he traveled. He came up to a cave like hole in a wall. 'I believe this was the entrance.' Dialga walked through and on the other side was a complete chaos. 'The Distortion realm. I always hated this place. But whatever.' He walked for what seemed like an eternity but since he controlled time it only was like an hour or so.

As Dialga walked he saw some of the strangest events. Pokemon mis-shapen, going through laborious tasks. Much like punishments. Some although wandered around aimlessly not knowing where to go. And there were what seemed to normal Pokemon Dialga talked to nobody, as he knew from personal experience, the poke down here are untrustworthy no matter how normal they seem to be, there's a reason they're down here. He looked up and came across a large spire. 'He must be at the top.' Dialga levitated off the ground then flew up in no time at all. Within a few minutes Dialga made it to the top. Sitting in a large chair was Giratina with his eyes closed and he wore a drowsy expression.

"State your business."

"I have to ask you something." Giratina's eyes opened when he heard the familiar voice.

"Oh, Dialga! Welcome to the distortion realm. If you would've told me you were coming I would've just teleported you up here from the start."

"Well I wasn't sure if you were busy or anything."

"Hahaha, busy. I'm never busy. This is this distortion realm. Here." A spot on Diagla's forehead glew purple then back to the blue that was his skin.

"What did you just-"

"Telekinesis." Giratina smiled. "So from now on contact me before you go and just waltz in here. Okay. Now, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"Well, I feel weird around Palkia. And-"

"Wait wait wait, you feel weird around Palkia?"

"Yeah, and-"

"How so?"

"I dunno. I just feel different. When we used to argue, I felt normal, someone would come out on top then the same would happen the next day, but over the years of arguing with him, I've grown to think him differently."

"Differently?"

"Well, it's like arguing is our way of communicating but sometimes, while he's yelling at me and when I yell back at him, he's... Sorta..." Dialga blushed.

"Sorta what?"

"Attractive." Giratina smiled devilishly. He knew exactly what it was. Dialga was falling in Love with Palkia. "Giratina?"

"Huh, oh, yeah?"

"What should I do? I don't know why I feel like this. Could it be from what he said earlier?

"What did he say?"

That... He was better than me..."

"Why would he say that?"

"I asked him Why he treats me like he's better and he told me Because Arceus made him before me." Dialga was at the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Giratina wrapped his wings around Dialga and pulled him into a hug. "There there, let it all go." Dialga broke, tears streamed from his eyes down his face in for seemed to be hours. The pain can be heard from within his sobs along with frustration and other conflicting emotions. As the rivers streamed down his face he spoke. "I don't know what to do. And I feel like I shouldn't feel this way."

"Shh. Don't say that. You have the right to feel anyway you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, try talking with Palkia about it."

"But what if he doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"Even then at least you have an answer."

"But, that's a big risk."

"Dialga..."

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to take it." A black mist shrouded them and Giratina's eyes glew a bright crimson. Giratina let go of Dialga and he looked him dead in the eyes.

"You have to try! You'll never know until you do. Now promise me that you will!"

"Giratina, you're scaring me."

"Promise! Me! That! You! WILL!" Dialga cowered in fear. Giratina shook his head and snapped out of it. "Dialga I'm sorry. Sometimes I snap."

"Are you better?"

"Yeah, but Dialga... I need you to promise me that you'll try. Even if it is a high risk. That you will try. You can come back here if things don't work out. And I'll help you get through it."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. Now go run along and come back when you ask him."

"Mkay." The world around Dialga dissolved and once again Dialga was traveling through space. 'Ask Palkia, just have to try.' "Palkia? Palkia? Where are you?" Palkia's voice echoed through Dialga's mind.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please don't do this right now."

"Why?"

"I need to talk with you. It's important." Palkia stepped out in front of Dialga. His arms were crossed and he had a smug look on his face.

"Before you ask I want to know this, Did you go into the Distortion realm?"

"Palkiaa..."

"Up up up." He held a claw to his maw. "Did you? Or did you not?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Does what you have to tell me really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Then it matters."

"But Palkia..."

"Just tell me."

"I was, now could I-"

"Did you speak to Giratina?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Look, I already answered your first question."

"Alright then, I guess what you wanted to tell me could wait." Palkia turned around and started going through a portal.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Palkia turned around. Dialga finally gave an answer feeling defeated and knowing this couldn't go on much longer otherwise He'd miss his chance.

"Yes, I spoke with him."

"See? That wasn't so hard. Last question, What did you talk about." Dialga's eyes lit up. Uhh... Palkia waited for an answer. 'This is your chance Dialga tell him now.'

"Uhh, why do you want to know that?" 'Idiot! You just blew it, there goes your chance.' Palkia smirked.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me."

"What? Really?"

"Yep. I'll just go ask him mahself."

"Palkia wait, you can't!"

"Too late!" Palkia sank into a portal and appeared a ways off next to the cave like entrance. "I'll find out what it is Dialga!" Dialga, rushed over to try to reason with him but was too late. Dialga's frustration caused his words to slurr.

"Dammit all! Why did I do - I'm such an idiot! Rrg! Huuurr! Graah!" 'I have to contact Giratina.' Dialga used Telekinesis. "Giratina?"

"Dialga! How are you?"

"Umm, I'm doing good." Giratina smiled.

"Good. You ask Palkia yet?"

"Well, that's what I'm contacting you about."

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Well..."

"Dialga, be honest with me. Did you tell him?"

"I was about to-"

"So you didn't."

"No..." Dialga had tears in his eyes. Giratina sighed.

"Explain."

"So I was on my way to tell him but he stopped me and asked questions of his own."

"Which were?"

"Was I in the Distortion realm? Did I talk with you? And what did we talk about?"

"Well the last question was when you should've told him."

"I know, I was going to but-"

"What did you say?"

"I asked why'd he want to know."

"Dialga..."

"I know, I messed up. And now he's in the distortion realm looking for you to figure out what we were talking about."

"Okay, don't worry I won't tell him."

"Thank you Giratina."

"No problem." Giratina was about to use Telekinesis, but Palkia reached him first.

"Giratina! I need to speak with you, please teleport me to you."

"Sure thing." Giratina pin pointed his location and teleported Palkia to him. "Hey Palkia, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing much, I just was talking with Dialga and he told me that you and him were having a talk about me."

"Oh did he now?"

"And I was wondering what it was that you guys were talking about. It isn't nice to talk about others behind there back."

"Yes but it's also not nice to go into other poké's business."

"But it counts as my business too if it's about me."

"True but you're not gonna get anything outta me." Giratina smiled. Palkia frowned a bit.

"But why not?"

"I made a promise to Dialga."

"So you did talk about me?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying whatever we did talk about, It's between us."

"Mmm. How about you tell me and I just pretend that I don't know."

"That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Giratina.. Why not?"

"Just drop it Palkia."

"No. Give it a chance."

"Palkia..."

"Come on, he'll never know." Giratina's eyes shined crimson again, once again a black mist shrouded the two. It was like being in a completely different dimension within itself. Void of any life besides the two beings. "Giratina? Where did you take us." Giratina was silent pupils fixated on Palkia. He spoke, his voice a deep and dominating tone.

"Palkia. Drop it." Palkia was speechless as he stared at the emotionless figure that was Giratina. Black arms wrapped around Palkia and small hands with claws gripped on tight. They lifted him into the air slightly. Giratina, with crimson eyes still locked on Palkia, moved closer. A wicked smile spread across his face. "Palkia, you didn't answer me. Are you going to drop it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Wrong answer." The arms tightened their grip slightly. Palkia cringed. "I'll ask again. Will you drop it? The more you resist the tighter they get." Palkia gasped. "One more time, I couldn't quite catch that." Palkia nodded. "Sorry I only take verbal answers." They arms squeezed tighter causing Palkia to wheeze. "You must really like this Palkia. Drop it."

"I can't brea-" The arms clenched tighter, blood now leaked from his sides. "Giratina, please stop."

"There's only one thing that'll make me stop Palkia, and since you don't want to drop it I'll just make you suffer." The arms squeezed tighter cutting through his flesh, a pool of blood now beneath him his head flew upwards as he tried to speak. An eye filled with blood and turned a deep red. Palkia's body wouldn't take much more. With all of his might he finally managed to let out.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll drop it."

"Good." Within the blink of an eye everything had vanished. Palkia gasped as his body was intact and he was kneeling on the ground beneath. It was as if nothing happened. Giratina smiled. "Anything else you wanna talk about?" Palkia stared at him in bewilderment. 'It makes sense that he's the ruler of the distortion realm. He's completely crazy.'

"Do you know what to do when," Palkia hesitated. "You start to do things you shouldn't because you like some one?"

"Aww. My little Palkia has a crush." Palkia blushed.

"Shut up!" Giratina pulled Palkia into a hug and swished him side to side. "Giratina, you're not helping." Palkia managed to say although his voice was muffled by the hug. Giratina let go.

"What are you doing to him?"

"How did you know he's male?"

"I just know these type of things." Palkia blushed more. "I'm kidding. I didn't know." Palkia couldn't have been more embarrassed. "It's okay, I don't mind if you're gay." Giratina pulled him into another hug to comfort him. "Continue, Please." Palkia took a deep inhale then exhaled.

"Every time I try to tell him how I feel, I end up just arguing with him about something that's bothering me." Tears fell down his face but he tried fighting them back.

"Don't fight it Palkia. Fighting it only makes it worse. Let it out." Palkia squeezed Giratina, as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"Thank you Giratina. For being here, and listening. I know I'm an ass-"

"You're not an ass Palkia, you're just troubled, and you need attention to keep you in check." Palkia's eyes drifted to Giratina. 'He was right.'

"How do you know so much?"

"When you've been in the distortion realm for as long as I have you learn things." Palkia smiled and hugged tighter. The tears ran dry. "Try talking to him. And remember to keep calm."

"Thanks Giratina."

"Come back when you do tell him how you feel."

"Okay."

"Want me to teleport you back."

"Nah that's okay I'll fly."

"Okay then." Palkia flew towards the exit. Dialga paced back and forth thinking that Giratina probably did bad things to Palkia. Giratina chuckled listening to his thoughts. 'I'm not that bad.' Dialga thought up some of the bad things that possibly could've happened to him. Giratina grimaced but was still amused by his thoughts. Palkia's thoughts were there but made themselves more prominent to Giratina.

"I hope Dialga can forgive me, but if he doesn't I can understand, I was being annoying." Giratina listened to both of their thoughts and decided to do something to help. Unaware to Palkia, Giratina made the distortion realm vanish around the both of them. Giratina watched as Palkia unconsciously drifted to Dialga. They both were caught up in their own thoughts not paying attention to what went on around them even though nothing really happens in space. Giratina thought to himself. 'If everything works out right, I am going to witness the creation of a relationship that would last a life time. Palkia drifted closer and closer to Dialga and Giratina almost couldn't contain himself. Palkia continued and them bumped into Dialga as if on cue. Giratina did a mental cheer as his plan worked. The two looked up at each other then Palkia hugged Dialga.

"Palkia, are you okay? Did Giratina do anything to you?"

"No, he didn't but Dialga, I'm so sorry that I tried to get into your personal business."

"It's okay Palkia. I forgive you."

"I have something to tell you, but, you should go first..." Dialga blushed.

"Okay, Palkia... We've know each other for a long time right?"

"Right."

"And even though our relationship has been more on us being rivals..."

"Uh-huh."

"I want..."

"Yes?"

"Lately I've had these odd feelings. And earlier when you were arguing with me..." He blushed more.

"What is it?"

"I think you're very attractive!"

"Really?" He nodded. "Thanks."

"And I really like you..." Palkia blushed.

"I like you too Dialga... And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all those arguments that we've had in the past. They've all been because I didn't know how to tell you how I've really felt about you..."

"How do you really feel about me Palkia?"

"I love you." Tears swelled up in Dialga's eyes.

"I love you too." They both Passionately kissed each other. 'Aww, that's so touching. It worked though. Now they're together.

"There's just one more thing left to do, I have to go back to the distortion realm and tell Giratina that we're together now."

"Same here."

"You don't think..."

"He totally set this up." They both used Telekinesis and connected to Giratina. To their surprise they heard each other's voice as they simultaneously called out Giratina's name. He responded.

"Since I'm hearing the both of you together like this I'm going to take it as you two are together now no?"

"So you did set this up?"

"Maybe."

"Giratina..."

"But hey, you too needed the push and now, you too will be together forever." They smiled.

"You do have a point."

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Giratina appeared behind the two. "Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you two."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Not long. I'll leave you two to explore each other." He left.

"What could he possible mean by that?"

"I don't know but, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I want you to mate me. Claim me yours."

"I'd love to." Dialga knelt down and lifted his tail. Palkia assumed position and gripped his tail before pushing his length into him. Dialga moaned out in pleasure and Palkia knew to continue. He thrusted deep and fast trying to find his prostate. He prodded it and knew he was doing good when Dialga moaned out. He jabbed his sweet spot repeatedly causing Dialga to cum. Palkia felt the contraction around his member and coated Dialga's walls with his seed. "I love you Dialga. And you're mine forever."

"I feel the same way Palkia, and Giratina was right a love this strong is going to last a life time. Or maybe eternity." The two smiled and drifted off into slumber. It was a long life changing day that the two had. But it was life changing for the best. And that is why the two could never be closer than they are now. Despite the years of disagreement. It all changed with a push from a great friend. Thank you Giratina, for everything.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heatran and Rayquaza have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little oneshot of Heatran and Rayquaza that I wrote a few years ago

Rayquaza and Heatran's Talk

Rayquaza floated with arms crossed, staring into his eyes.

"Well?"

Heatran said nothing and stared back at him.

"..."

Rayquaza awaited a reply to his question.

"I'm waiting..."

Heatran lowered his jaw about to speak yet remained silent and looked down.

"..."

Rayquaza grimaced at his action and wouldn't accept it.

"Heatran look at me."

Heatran's made their way back to his face.

"Are you Heatran?"

Heatran stared blankly at him not wanting to answer.

"Heatran..."

There was a bit of fear in Heatran's eyes.

"Would you be mad if I am?"

Rayquaza smirked.

"Depends."

Heatran frowned at his reply.

"I don't like that answer."

Rayquaza stared at Heatran for a moment before his eyes drifted to the side.

"Sometimes that's the way things go..."

Heatran looked down again.

"I guess..."

Rayquaza returned to the topic at hand.

"You still never told me."

Heatran desperately spewed out an answer.

"I don't know..."

Rayquaza pleaded with him knowing it was close.

"Talk to me... Please."

Heatran looked up into his eyes.

"I don't think you'd understand Ray..."

Rayquaza sighed out.

"You know that I'm not going to be here much longer..."

Tears welled up in Heatran's eyes.

_'Why'd he have to bring that up?'_

Rayquaza sensed his reaction.

"I'm sorry Heatran..."

The dragon pulled him into a hug.

"I know this must be hard for you."

Heatran embraced the hug and sobbed.

"It's okay..."

Heatran tried fighting back the tears.

"You know that's not good for you..."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

Heatran looked up at him.

"Why?"

Rayquaza looked down and turned his head off towards the side.

"It's complicated..."

"Can you tell me why?"

Rayquaza pulled him closer.

"I never meant for it to happen this way..."

"Please tell me Ray..."

The green dragon's pupils landed on him.

"On one condition."

A questioning look came over Heatran's face.

"What's that?"

Rayquaza slowly turned his face to meet Heatran.

"You tell me afterwards."

Heatran looked away with a slight blush.

"Deal?"

Rayquaza smiled at him.

Heatran looked back at him and noticed the sincerity in his smile.

 _'His smile... That's what I miss most about him...'_ "Deal."

"I knew you'd agree."

Rayquaza nuzzled Heatran's forehead.

"And... I know..."

Heatran blushed and whimpered lowly.

"I decided to go for a night time fly to clear my mind. I flew into a tunnel..."

Rayquaza smirked slightly.

"Usually I'd chicken out trains."

Rayquaza's smirk faded and grew into a frown.

"But this time... The lights weren't shining and I didn't hear a sound... At the last second, I saw the single light and hear the horn... but I was too late."

Heatran stared at him in awe and was speechless at first.

"..."

Rayquaza remained silent as well.

"..."

"I- I'm so sorry."

Heatran hugged him this time.

"It's not your fault..."

Rayquaza hugged him back as tears ran down his face while he grinned.

"I-"

Before Heatran could speak another word Rayquaza began glittering.

Heatran's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No, not yet! You can't go back yet!"

"Yveltal's waiting for me... We have to make this quick..."

Heatran could feel his heart breaking.

"I don't want you to go..."

"I know... I don't want to go either... but I'll have too..."

Tears welled up in Heatran's eyes again as he stamped his foot in anger.

"It's not fair!"

With a claw, Rayquaza lifted Heatran's head to look at his.

"All things happen for a reason Heatran..."

Heatran seemed to collapse in defeat.

"I know..."

Rayquaza's body began to fade, from the tail upwards.

"My times running out Heatran..."

Tears streamed down Heatran's face.

"Please..."

Rayquaza's tail completely faded away.

"No..."

One third of Rayquaza's body fades away.

"I'm still waiting..."

"I- Ray..."

Two thirds of Rayquaza's body fades away.

"Yes?"

"Ray... I... I-"

Rayquaza's arms fade.

"Not a lot of time left..."

Heatran finally gave in.

"I am! I have been for a while... I just didn't know how to tell you..."

Rayquaza smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear..."

The dragon pressed his maw to Heatran's in a passionate kiss, and held position until he completely faded away.

Left alone, Heatran heaved and fell to his knees balling.

"Bye Ray..."


	5. Bonds of Love (1st request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request prompt: I would like to see latios(m) x latias(f) ir cresellia(f)or both. That would be awesome -ElementalChaos115 (or SmExyGLazeRZ184 as he goes by now)
> 
> Two versions will be released (second will have sex scene)

It took the both of them by surprise, neither would expect the feelings that arose from what seemed to be no where.

* * *

**_-A month ago-_ **

"Traveling through the universe brings up many opportunities" A mantra Latios had always told himself that allowed his curiosity to peak. "Come on Latias, it's not too much farther along." He said looking back to her.

"Where are we going exactly Latios?" She asked him wanting an answer.

"It's a surprise." Latios said with a grin.

He had found a pocket dimension while venturing one day. There was a beach on a large island, tropical crops were scattered about and the water was a crisp deep blue. A true pristine venue was the perfect description of what this place was. And since they didn't have much to do he wanted to show his sister this place to have fun.

The eon duo traveled further into the reaches of the infinite universe. Ten minutes had passed and the younger sibling started losing her patience.

"Latios... How much further? I'm getting bored." She sighed out.

"Riiiight here!" He slowed down then sped up, entering the dimension in a flash.

She slowed down as well and sped up after him. There was a small flash and before she knew it she was surrounded by a beautiful scenery.

"Wow..." She looked up and around. The sky was as calm as the water, light clouds floated high in the sky.

Latios smiled at her. "You like?" He chuckled. "I found this place a few weeks ago and I thought you would like it too."

"This place, it's so astonishing! It's hard to believe how many different dimensions there are in this universe..." Latias did an aerial ace through the open air in joy. "I love it!"

Latios laughed mildly at her enthusiasm. "I thought you would, come join me down in the sand below when your done enjoying the sky." He flew downwards to the shoreline and rested on the warm white sand. The blue traveler turned onto his back and closed his eyes.

The smaller red traveler continued to fly about. Venturing the seemingly boundless skies. "Woo-Hoo!" She shouted in joy as loud as possible while soaring across the sky. 'I feel so free here, like I can do whatever I want and no one will stop me!' She thought while steadily increasing her speed.

Meanwhile, Latios remained on the shore relaxing. A smirk on his face from hearing her overjoyed yell in the distance. "I'm glad she loves this place so much." He nuzzled into the sand and released a sigh.

Latias still flew about feeling the space and embracing the freedom that she had. Slowly she descended towards the water, catching a light mist. With her speed that she was reaching, she could've hurt herself if she were to make a sudden adjustment but in the moment it didn't matter.

She made her way back to the shore to meet her brother.

Latios had fallen asleep in the sand relaxed. He dreamt up the vast sky and floated about. He enjoyed the free air and the relaxation that came with this place.

Latias was a ways off from the shore and decided to dive into the water. She plunged into the deep blue, taking in the serenity.

Marine life sprawled freely within the ongoing water. All sorts of fish swam around. Plants ranging from flowers to different algaes, to vines, corals, to all sorts of other overgrowth was everywhere.

Latias continued swimming forward, approaching the mainland while enjoying the scenery. On her ascension, Latias became airborne. She glided through the air gracefully and land landed right ontop of Latios.

The older blue beast startled awake with the wind forced out of him.

"Oops... Sorry Latios..." Latias crawled off of him and waited for him to catch his breath.

With a bit of a wheeze, Latios eventually regained composure.

"Latias, watch where you're landing!" He forced out in annoyance.

"Sorry, it was just so much fun being able to fly and swim around." Latias reasoned.

She blushed lightly, realizing how silly she sounded.

Latios nodded and chuckled.

"It's okay... Just be a little more careful next time." He stated with as grin.

"Okay I will!"

The two laughed and laid side by side in their paradise.

* * *

_**-The next few visits-** _

After recieving another set of orders from Arceus, Latios went flying across the universe again. It didn't really bother him as much as it did when he was younger, over the years he casually eased into it, especially with the added benefits of stumbling upon new places to explore.

His orders were to simply notify the alpha of any and all dimensions and worlds that existed. To the most part, he followed through and reported in what he found. Every now and again he'd come across these places that he wanted all to himself and told no one, but Arceus had his way of obtaining knowledge and eventually found out about them.

This was a place that he was sure he didn't want spoiled.

As he roamed about, he found himself getting bored.

"It almost feels like there's been so much explored that there's nothing left..." he sighed out.

He continued on getting caught up in his boredom.

"Ugh..." he grunted out. "What could be out there?"

He stopped for a second and looked around.

"I could've sworn..."

Shrugging the feeling off he continued onwards.

Some time passed before an unexpected surprise turned up.

Latios was blindsided by a red streak.

"Latias what are you doing?"

"Seeing what my big brother's up to silly~"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I have to go look out a bit further again."

"Aww, that sounds boring... let's go back to that pocket dimension!"

He thought it over.

"Hmm... I am bored..."

"Come on Latios~ It'll be fun and you're already going to be out here for a while. Might as well have some fun while your at it."

He chuckled lightly finding her argument valid.

"You have a point. Why not."

Latias giggled and started flying off.

"Yay! Come on."

He shook his head smiling, following after her.

The two made their way back to their paradise and flew about.

"This place is so relaxing~" Latios sighed out contently.

"I'm so glad that you found this place Latios."

Latias hovered above the water making her way to the shore with her older brother following behind.

As they made it onto the sandy beach Latias decided to have some fun in the sun. She slowed and rested in the sand. Looking around she nodded and began sculpting.

It didn't take long before Latios joined her. The two constructed multiple castles which eventually expanded into a city over some many hours. They spent plenty of time working the sand into intricate structures with fine details.

Despite the long time spent preoccupied in sand structures, the two found getting away from serious work relaxing.

Another day in paradise well spent.

* * *

Latias planned for another visit to the sanctuary a few days after their last trip.

"I wonder what will be in the forest on that island..."

She could hardly contain her excitement thinking about the freedom and space of the pocket dimension.

She decided to go off and wait for him there. When she made it to the paradise she was about to go exploring but knew that it would spoil the surprise for the both of them. To prevent any thoughts about going on she turned to face the warm gentle rays of the sun and napped in the sand.

Latios made his way to the pocket location around an hour later, he took his time flying over the ocean. The gentle breeze and crisp refreshing mist of fresh water washing over him made his eyes close and his wings spread out further.

In a matter of minutes he found his way to the shore and saw Latias' sleeping body upon the sand.

He floated over by her and nudged lightly waking her up.

"Come on Tia, you said you had something in store for me."

She smiled seeing his face and nodded. Rolling over she got up and lead the way.

"We're going to explore this forest!"

Truth be told Latios was excited to do so and floated by her side.

"I wonder what treasures might lie in store for us." He teased lightly.

The two ventured the thick and wandered through the many plants that inhabited the forest. The sites were astonishing to say the least. Rays of light broke through the canopy illuminating the vibrant colours of exotic flowers never seen before. The noises that filled the air were peaceful, coming from who knows what creatures.

As they ventured deeper into the forest their imaginations piqued and the serenity of the forest intensified.

The two of them heard childish laughter and turned to see where it was coming from. There seemed to be nothing around and they slowly continued on ears perked upwards on alert for the laughter to return.

A giggling came from both sides. Latios turned to the left as Latias turned to the right. Slowly they parted and approached the giggles.

As they closed the distance, the voices started becoming familiar, a male and a female. Before they could round the trees two figures darted off. Latios saw a red streak fly off as Latias saw a similar streak in blue. Without hesitation they followed the figures following the sounds of their laughter.

For some time the two followed the streaks, at first simply to find out what they were yet, with every twist and turn both Latios and Latias found themselves enjoying the chase and having fun. The more time that passed the closer they found themselves getting to the figures until finally they cornered them.

The small red figure turned around to see Latios.

"Peekaboo! Hehe~"

Astonished seeing the red creature, he recognized it as a younger version of Latias.

"La- latias?"

She nodded and giggled again covering her mouth.

A tear fell from his eye and a smile spread over his face.

The small latias pulled one of his paws.

"Come on let's play tag!"

Nodding he went along with it.

Latias grabbed the smaller blue creature.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed lifting it.

The small latios giggled.

"Got me Latias!"

Her eyes widened and teared up hearing his voice.

"Latios..."

He turned around and smiled nodding at her.

"Mhm, can we play summore?"

She hugged him nodding.

"Of course we can bi- little brother."

She let him go and allowed him to fly off again so she could chase him once more.

Latios and Latios played with their younger selves for quite some time. Hours easily passed by yet the vibes and wonders of the forest kept them energized. The more time they spent in the forest the more energy they seemed to get.

Without realizing it the two seemed to shrink in size and get younger. They followed their younger selves and met up with each other. Upon seeing their new bodies they giggled and hugged.

"This was the best surprise ever Latias!" He happily yelled out.

"For you and me both big brother!" She giggled back.

The rest of however much day was left was spent in the forest.

* * *

Pacing back and forth Latias couldn't get the thought of the paradise out of her head.

"There's so much more to explore, I wonder how far we can fly... and how deep the water is..."

Cresselia happened to be nearby and overheard her.

"Explore what Latias?"

She gasped realizing she wasn't alone, and turned to the crescent moon pokemon.

"Uhh..."

Cresselia smiled at her. The two were very close friends and usually consoled in each other all sorts of things. Latias knew that Cresselia could keep a secret but wasn't sure about revealing the paradise island to her.

Latias hesitated and stuttered.

"Uh.. uhh.. uh.. it- it's uh..."

Cresselia giggled.

"Latias you don't need to come up with a lie~"

The red beast sighed out.

"Sorry, it's just... Latios and I..."

Cresselia nodded.

"A sibling secret, it's okay you don't have to tell me."

Cresselia happily hummed as she started floating off.

Latias thought it over and decided that Cresselia could know and it wouldn't do any harm.

"Cresselia wait!"

The queen of dreams turned around.

"Hm?"

"I know you can keep a secret, so I guess it'll be okay to tell you."

"You don't have to Latias. I said it was okay." She giggled again.

"It would probably come out of me sooner or later."

"Well if you insist."

Latias giggled.

"Oh Cresselia, Latios found this wonderful place that is so perfect. It's a nice get away when you need to relax and decompress. We went there three times already and so much has happened."

"That sounds wonderful." Cresselia said happily. "I'd love to see it sometime when I get an opportunity."

Latias smiled warmly at her. Thinking of making another trip there.

"You're not doing anything right now are you? I can take you."

Cresselia's eyes widened as a wide smile spread across her beak.

"You'd really take me? Oh thank you, thank you Latias!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

Latias wished the two to the paradise. In the blink of an eye, they were on the sandy beach. The white sand had turned a light blue and the water was a deep blue with a luminescent neon blue foam that bubbled at the water's edge as it gently rolled onto the sand. The sun was close to completely setting leaving the sky streaked in orange and red. The moon was high in the dark sky on the other hand, shining brightly down on the island.

"Wow, it is beautiful."

Latias looked around at the new colors and setting.

"It never did this before..."

"Did what?"

"Usually it'd be sunny and bright, the water would be so clear you could see everything... This is so new..."

"Oh? This place is very interesting... Thank you for letting me see it."

Latias giggled.

"You're my friend silly, it's nothing."

The two gossiped and spent the "night" talking about all sorts of things going on.

* * *

**_\- A week ago-_ **

The two visited their paradise again and decided to venture the depths of the water. As they dove down, the aquatic scenery became more and more breath taking.

Shining gemstones embedded within the rock formations reaching towards the surface, glimmered in the rays of light that shone deep.

"Wow, Tio look at the rocks, they're absolutely gorgeous!" She beamed in excitement.

Long stalks of kelp danced around in the gentle currents that swirled around, along with other aquatic plants. Latios dove into a small swirling current, allowing himself to be spun around slowly.

"This is great~" He sighed in content.

The female continued venturing deeper and deeper into the water, sinking into the mystery. The further she delved the into the deep blue, the more her curiosity intensified.

Her blue counterpart remained in the mild current, taking in the serenity. His eyes slowly opened to half-lidded as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Latias, you need to feel this swirling current, it's amazing!"

He was met by silence. A slight frown formed as he twirled around and scanned the water for his sister.

"Latias?"

He used telekinesis to try contacting her.

"Latias, where are you? Please answer!"

To his dismay, he was once again met by silence. _"No, no, no..."_ His eyes widened and he immediately began to dive downwards, eyes scouting out for her.

"Latias! Latias! Latias hold on, big brother's coming to help you!"

His eyes closed, with a deep breath he tried to calm himself down to focus.

"Okay...where is she..."

His eyes glew a luminescent blue as he continued his search. Using telekinesis again he pin pointed her location.

"No..."

He dove faster into the deep, determined to reach her. A red object caught his attention as he swam, without second guessing it he darted towards the object. The closer he swam to the object, the more it began to resemble his beloved sister. He gave one final push to reach her. Silence befell over the eon pokémon as he looked over Latias.

Her body was entangled in numerous stalks of sea kelp and she had lost consciousness. Latios slashed through the plants and took hold of her limp body. Acting fast he immediately teleported them onto the sandy shore of the island.

Gently he laid her down and began to nudge her.

"Latias..."

She didn't respond.

"Latias...please wake up..."

He growled softly when she didn't respond.

"La-Latias..."

Tears ran down his face, he choked on his words, and his heart began to race. The bright sky around them began to dim.

"I need you Latias...please wake up..."

He leaned forward and nuzzled her gently.

"I-I just need to know that you're okay..."

The skies continued to darken as Latios attempted bringing Latias out of her unconscious state, to no avail.

"Please..."

He brought his mouth to her forehead and gingerly planted a kiss. The spot on her forehead began to glow brightly. He slowly pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes clenched shut as he heaved, tears fell from his eyes and a soft growl escaped him.

"Latias..."

The once white sands were now a dark blue and the sky above had become a deep shade of purple. Latios pulled her close to his body, weeping heavily.

Some tearful minutes passed by before a low groan came from the female. Latios pulled away to stare at her.

"Latias?!"

The sky slowly started to brighten.

Her eyelids fluttered open; she was starting to come through, although still a bit disoriented.

"L-latio..."

A faint grin came to her face as she reached up and placed a paw on his chest.

Latios smiled brightly at her, tears still falling from his eyes. He nuzzled her affectionately.

"Latias...I'm so glad to hear your voice again."

He kissed her.

"I'm sorry Tio..."

He held a claw to her mouth.

"Shh...I'm just glad to know that you're okay. We'll discuss it later."

She nodded and pulled into him.

After Latias fully recovered, the two left home, which was followed by a recounting of what lead up to Latias' predicament.

* * *

_**-Now-** _

It had been a month now since the discovery of the pocket dimension the eon duo referred to as "paradise". In their many visits they had explored as much as they could, but they were far from ending their visits.

Today was Cresselia's birthday and Latias wanted to do something special for her.

The red female went to the paradise again and began to plan out activities. She had become a bit wary of diving too deep into the water after the incident, but couldn't help her love of the water.

As she zipped around trying to find the perfect areas to show her friend, Latios made a surprise stop at the paradise.

"I think I'll take a quick nap."

He floated down towards the sand in hopes of a short relaxation period. As he approached the white sand Latias ran into him, the two bodies flipped and tumbled; sand flinging in all directions before they came to an abrupt halt.

Disoriented, the larger blue beast tried making out what it was that blindsided him.

"Whuh happened?"

"S-sorry Latios..."

The smaller red female shook off the dizziness and helped her brother up.

"I didn't see you."

Shaking his head, and regaining his vision, Latios scowled at her.

"What are you doing?"

She tapped her claws together nervously.

"Preparing for something..."

He squinted.

"For what exactly?"

She looked up at him.

"Latios, would you be mad if I told someone about Paradise?"

He sighed heavily.

"Who did you tell?"

She hesitated.

"...Cresselia..."

"Oh, I figured she would've found out eventually."

Latias was surprised.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Not in the slightest bit. You and her talk about everything."

She hugged him.

"You're the best!"

He hugged back.

"So what exactly are you preparing?"

"I wanted to take her here, and I want things to be just right!"

Latios chuckled.

"Alright then, need any help?"

Latias giggled nodding her head.

The two continued with the preparations for Cresselia's arrival. On the beach they set up an area for her present to be received. Latias wanted to show her through the forest, and take her for a brief swim in the water before taking her to the beach. It would all be a matter of time before Cresselia would get a gift that she would never forget.

Latios had plans for a gift to Cresselia that he was sure she would enjoy. He told his sister that he wanted to schedule in a flight session after she had her fun.

After the two completed their preparations they spent another hour in paradise relaxing.

* * *

Cresselia wandered about, not expecting anything to big for her birthday. She entered the main room of the hall and was greeted by a surprise party.

"Happy Hatching Day!" The pokémon shouted.

She was on the verge of tears. "Oh Arceus, thank you all so much for this!"

The celebration went on for hours, almost all the legends showed up. Giratina, Kyurem, and Yveltal were a no show (not to anyone's surprise), Arceus did make a brief appearance yet the Alpha was always busy.

Darkrai had a gift for the lunar legendary that stood out. Many of the others expected that he had a crush on her and would make a move but no one dared confront the either of them about it out of respect.

By the time the party was over, Latios had long since disappeared and Latias had barely spoken to her. The two met up outside after everyone went back to their duties.

"Latias, I'm especially glad that you were there, was that you who planned that?"

"Hehehe~ Nooo, I think Mew had a large part in that, you know how she loves parties."

Cresselia giggled nodding. "Is that so, I still found it fun and so thoughtful; you said you wanted to show me something?"

"Mhm, follow me." She wished the two into the jungle of Paradise.

A sparkling aura surrounded them for a moment before they were transported into the heart of the jungle. Cresselia took in the greenery with delight.

"How exciting!"

"Come on Lia~"

Latias took her sweet time leading her through the forest, making sure to show her the exotic plants and the magic of the forest.

"This way."

As the duo ventured they found themselves getting more energy as a result of their growing youth. It was tough fighting off the urges to play and spend all day amongst the trees and other shrubbery; with a few distractions they did manage to exit the forest and go into the water.

"That was fun Tia~ thanks for taking me here."

"Hehe~ You're welcome, but that's only the first part of your gift."

The two allowed the water to push them along gently.

"Part one, how many parts are there?"

"Well this is part two, one more left."

Cresselia nodded and could hardly contain her excitement.

"Alright, I can't wait to see part three!"

"I thought you'd say that."

Latias dove into the water and began swimming off.

Cresselia smirked and followed after her. She wasn't a very strong swimmer but she had enough confidence to keep adrift.

The friendly race ended quickly with Latias taking the lead. She guided Cresselia onto the shoreline and the area designated for her gift.

The goddess of dreams looked at the sand replica of her and her best friend in awe.

"This, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Latias removed the necklace from the Cresselia sand statue and presented it to her.

"I made you this."

Hanging from tightly woven Seaweed strands was an intricately designed Cresent moon shaped shell.

Cresselia gasped as her eyes began tearing up.

"Latias...I-I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, you're my best friend; you'll always have my back and be there for me. Happy Hatching Day, I love you."

She placed the necklace around her neck and was hugged in response.

"Oh Latias, thank you so much! You're the greatest best friend I could ever ask for. I love you too!"

After the two had spent their quality time Latios showed up again, hovering in the sky above.

"Oh Cresselia, I just remembered, Latios wanted to fly with you."

"Oh he did, how nice!" She hugged Latias again before taking to the air.

"Have fun Lia~"

She met Latios in the sky and floated by his side.

"You wanted to see me?"

Latios blushed nodding. Slowly he drifted with the light breeze.

"Yes..."

Cresselia giggled.

"Well this is pleasant."

"It is isn't it?"

The male hesitated.

"Cresselia..."

She turned to him.

"Yes Latios?"

"I need to tell you something; I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but...I wasn't sure exactly how to do it."

"Oh?"

He stopped and gently held onto her.

"Oh my..."

"Cresselia, I have been attracted to you since I could first remember, and I can't hold the feelings back any longer."

She blushed staring into his eyes.

"So will you...allow me...to have this kiss?"

She paused looking down at his paws briefly. Another tear fell from her eye. She looked up at him with a big smile and nodded.

"Yes, You can Latios."

He nodded and leaned in to press his maw to her beak, to his surprise she met him halfway.

The perfect end to the perfect birthday, and Cresselia couldn't have been more happy.


End file.
